Soul Mates
by The Hybrid 998
Summary: Caroline was cheated on, Stefan is heartbroken, Bonnie is dealing with Jeremey death, and Matt is dealing with being turned by accident. What happens when a spell to find out who their soul mates are goes tragically wrong and they end up in a different time? This start 4x15. everybody back from the island, no delana sirebond, Elena has her emotions on.
1. prologue

Caroline's P.O.V.

We were all sitting on the floor at the Boarding House. It was around noon. We were sitting in a circle. It went me, Stefan, Matt, Bonnie. There was a bowl with some herbs in front each of us and a candle and a knife in the middle.

"So how does this Spell work" I asked.

"Well it is quite easy, we each put some blood into the bowl in front of you, then I say the spell" Bonnie explained. We past the knife around all cutting are hands, so our blood was in the bowls. Then Bonnie started to chant. Then everything went black.


	2. Mistakes Were Made

Caroline's P.O.V.

I woke up. The first thing I noticed was I was outside in a small clearing in the woods with pound not too far away and I am in a dress, a dress that looks really old. Then I notice Matt, Stefan, and Bonnie were all in the same type old clothes and they all have longer hair. One by one I wake them up. Stefan was about to say something when we heard a female voice with a strong British accent say "hurry up". A few second an oddly familiar female voice say "slow down, Vik". Maybe a minute or two later two people were at the edge of the clearing. The girl was wearing the same type of dress the only real difference was hers was a really light purple well mine was brown. She had long dirty blond hair and ocean blue eyes. She was holding a basket. What scared me was who was standing next to her. It was Rebekah she was wearing the same type of dress, her hair was in a half halo brad, with the rest of her hair down and she was also carrying a basket. They were both smiling. They looked genially happy. They both ran over to us at a normal speed.

"Who are you" Rebekah asked us. What is going on?

"Stefan Salvatore, my cousins Matt and Caroline Donovan and are friend Bonnie Forbs, we have been traveling for days since are village was attacked, we were the only survivors" Stefan said sounding really sad. Why did he say that?

"Well if you guys wait till we are finished picking some barriers, then we will bring you back to the village, by the way I'm Viktoria Mikaelson but most people call me Vik and this is my sister Rebekah" She told us.

"Nice to meet you two" I said. After they finished their chores we walked to the village. When we got to the village we walked past a few wooden houses, then we walked in ok sized house. When we walked in to see Ester and boy who looked 15, with long dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Bekah, Vik who this?" The boy asked.

"Well, their village was attacked, they were the only ones that survived, and well we could not just leave them out there, especially not so chose to the full moon" Vik explained.

"You are right Viktoria, but you will have to talk to your father about them staying" Ester said.

"We know, but we do have the space, right?" She asked.

"We will manage" Ester said.

"Ok, Bekah can you talk to father?" Vik asked.

"Yes, but I'll wait till he gets back with Kol and Finn" Rebekah said.

"Okay Well the two girls can help with cooking and I will go with the boys to see if Nik and 'lijah have left for fishing" Vik explained. Then we followed her orders


	3. in your time of need go to your enemies

Stefan's P.O.V.

To say Fishing with Elijah and Klaus was weird was an understatement. Me and Matt walked back to the hut. When we walked in to find Bonnie and Caroline working in a makeshift kitchen. They both turn their head to look at us before Bonnie asked "What's going on?"

"We are human stuck in the tenth century with the human originals" I explained.

"Who was that girl?" Matt asked.

"Viktoria Mikealson, Klaus's twin sister" I told them.

"What, why didn't you tell us?!" Bonnie screamed asked.

"I didn't remember her" I lied. Well sorta I didn't know she was Mikealson, but she did talk about her family a lot.

"Wait, then how do you know?" Caroline asked.

"I met her in the 20's and I remembered when I saw her" I told them. It's not a compete lie I did but the last time I saw her was the 80's and memoires did come back.

"Anybody got any ideas on how to get to are time?" Bonnie asked.

"Well I don't know but Bonnie you have to be careful there are witches around here" I told her.

"Who should I be avoiding?" She asked.

"Well there's Ayana your ancestor, Ester, Kol, Rebekah, Henrik, Vik, and Klaus and speaking of Klaus when you meet him he will tell you his name is Niklaus but to call him Nik, you will" I told them.

"OK but how do we get home?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know, I say we should go talk to Ayana" Stefan told us.

"Then let's go" Caroline said getting off the bench.

"Ok" I said. We all left the house. We walk past a few hut before we stop and knock on a door. A dark skin, black hair woman opened the door.

"Can we come in?" I asked. She moves so we can get in. we walk in and sit on a bench.

"Can anyone else hear us?" Bonnie asked.

"No, there is sage burning" She said in a kind voice.

"We need help" Matt told her.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Well I was doing a spell and something went wrong" Bonnie explained.

"What happened" she asked.

"We got sent back in time" I told her.

"How far?" she asked.

"We are from the year 2013" I told her.

"I can't send you that far forward without a witch in your time doing the spell too and I would take me months, years even to gain the power to do the spell, unless another witch helps. Have you talked to Ester?" She asked.

"We can't or it may mess with the future" Matt told her.

"OK, what about the other Mikealsons could they help?" She asked.

"No they cannot" Bonnie told her.

"Are you sure? Viktoira and Niklaus are very powerful together but would never use it as a weapon" She explained.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked.

"Well if using magic for besides healing was not looked down on, they still would not. The little magic they do that does not heal has good reason, any bad thing they do has a reason, and they would do anything for anyone who need help no matter what the cost, to sum it up they are kind, caring and have their hearts in the right place" she explained. Vik was right, this is the parent she never really had.

"For now can you just try to save up power and we will come back once we figure out how to get a witch in are time" Matt said.

"Is there a spell that can make it so we don't change anything from this time?" Caroline asked. Why didn't I think about that?

"I may be able to do a spell" she said.

"I know you don't want to know about the future but let's just say if someone had a spell that could allow someone to live that long how would the spell affect them?" Bonnie asked.

"Well they would remember this first day once the spell that sent you here was done but all the others would have to be triggered" she explained.

"So the spell will affect all memories after the spell is done?" I asked.

"Yes, for the spell I will need a drop of each of your blood" she said. She got up and walked over to a cupboard and came back with a bowl, some herbs and a knife. We all pricked are fingers with the knife and put a few drops of blood in the bowl. Then she puts some herbs in the bowl and started to chant. After a few minutes she said "I am done, I will come and get you guys when I find a way to get a message to your time". We were about to leave when Caroline was giving the knife back and her skin brush Anaya's and she grabbed her arm. Then said "You're a werewolf"


	4. Ayana

To say Fishing with Elijah and Klaus was weird was an understatement. Me and Matt walked back to the hut. When we walked in to find Bonnie and Caroline working in a makeshift kitchen. They both turn their head to look at us before Bonnie asked "What's going on?"

"We are human stuck in the tenth century with the human originals" I explained.

"Who was that girl?" Matt asked.

"Viktoria Mikealson, Klaus's twin sister" I told them.

"What, why didn't you tell us?!" Bonnie screamed asked.

"I didn't remember her" I lied. Well sorta I didn't know she was Mikealson, but she did talk about her family a lot.

"Wait, then how do you know?" Caroline asked.

"I met her in the 20's and I remembered when I saw her" I told them. It's not a compete lie I did but the last time I saw her was the 80's and memoires did come back.

"Anybody got any ideas on how to get to are time?" Bonnie asked.

"Well I don't know but Bonnie you have to be careful there are witches around here" I told her.

"Who should I be avoiding?" She asked.

"Well there's Ayana your ancestor, Ester, Kol, Rebekah, Henrik, Vik, and Klaus and speaking of Klaus when you meet him he will tell you his name is Niklaus but to call him Nik, you will" I told them.

"OK but how do we get home?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know, I say we should go talk to Ayana" Stefan told us.

"Then let's go" Caroline said getting off the bench.

"Ok" I said. We all left the house. We walk past a few hut before we stop and knock on a door. A dark skin, black hair woman opened the door.

"Can we come in?" I asked. She moves so we can get in. we walk in and sit on a bench.

"Can anyone else hear us?" Bonnie asked.

"No, there is sage burning" She said in a kind voice.

"We need help" Matt told her.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Well I was doing a spell and something went wrong" Bonnie explained.

"What happened" she asked.

"We got sent back in time" I told her.

"How far?" she asked.

"We are from the year 2013" I told her.

"I can't send you that far forward without a witch in your time doing the spell too and I would take me months, years even to gain the power to do the spell, unless another witch helps. Have you talked to Ester?" She asked.

"We can't or it may mess with the future" Matt told her.

"OK, what about the other Mikealsons could they help?" She asked.

"No they cannot" Bonnie told her.

"Are you sure? Viktoira and Niklaus are very powerful together but would never use it as a weapon" She explained.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked.

"Well if using magic for besides healing was not looked down on, they still would not. The little magic they do that does not heal has good reason, any bad thing they do has a reason, and they would do anything for anyone who need help no matter what the cost, to sum it up they are kind, caring and have their hearts in the right place" she explained. Vik was right, this is the parent she never really had.

"For now can you just try to save up power and we will come back once we figure out how to get a witch in are time" Matt said.

"Is there a spell that can make it so we don't change anything from this time?" Caroline asked. Why didn't I think about that?

"I may be able to do a spell" she said.

"I know you don't want to know about the future but let's just say if someone had a spell that could allow someone to live that long how would the spell affect them?" Bonnie asked.

"Well they would remember this first day once the spell that sent you here was done but all the others would have to be triggered" she explained.

"So the spell will affect all memories after the spell is done?" I asked.

"Yes, for the spell I will need a drop of each of your blood" she said. She got up and walked over to a cupboard and came back with a bowl, some herbs and a knife. We all pricked are fingers with the knife and put a few drops of blood in the bowl. Then she puts some herbs in the bowl and started to chant. After a few minutes she said "I am done, I will come and get you guys when I find a way to get a message to your time". We were about to leave when Caroline was giving the knife back and her skin brush Anaya's and she grabbed her arm. Then said "You're a werewolf"

what you guy think?


	5. I'm a Werewolf?

Caroline's P.O.V.

"What no, it's not possible" I said. I can't be a werewolf, can I?

"You have an untriggered gene" Ayana said.

"No no no, this can't be happen, I can't be a werewolf, are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, you need to calm down" she told me.

"Wait, if you can sense it can't other witches sense it?" I asked. Because if Bonnie knew she will get an ear full.

"No it is a gift I have, when I touch somebody I can tell what species they are" She explained.

"Ok, so be careful" I said trying to say calm.

"Yes because if you activate the curse I would have to tell Mikael and that would complicate things but I would say to try to talk to Alex, she is a werewolf that is friends with Niklaus and Viktoria but don't tell anyone that they are talking to a werewolf. Mikael has strict rules about not being near them and Bonnie if you want I teach you some more advents spells I can" she said.

"Ok, so come find us when you have an idea on how to get a message to are time" I said. We then started to walk back to the Mikealson's hut. We walked thought the door and heard Vik say "Bonnie, Caroline will you help us with dinner?"

"Yes" I said. Well I was peeling potatoes I keep think about how my dad would have had to have the gene and how even if he feed he would of died. Did he know? I guess that makes it official the most human of us is still kinda supernatural. Even if I ever did want to turn in to a vampire I wouldn't be able to now that Elena is a vampire and I would be sired to Klaus. Or Viktoria? I don't know, it would be bad. Once we were done making dinner we moved outside and sat down on the bench and waited for everyone else. Everyone showed up.

"Who are these four?" who I believe to be Mikael.

"Father, they have nowhere to stay, their village was attacked, and we could not just leave them there, especially not so chose to the full moon" Rebekah explained.

"What are your names?" he asked.

"I'm Stefan Salvatore, my cousins Caroline and Matt Donovan and our friend Bonnie Forbs" Stefan said gesturing to us as he said are names.

"Hmmm pull your own and you can stay. My condolences for your families and my name is Mikael" he said before moving to put some meat and stew in a bowl. Then he sat next to Ester. One by one the rest of the Mikaelsons introduced themselves.

"Will we have enough room in the caves?" Elijah asked.

"Well if we don't I am sure Nik or you could stay with the Petrovas" Kol said.

"Kol" Ester, Mikael, Elijah and Klaus yelled. Petrova that's Kathrine's real last name, right?

"What did I do? I only was giving a suggestion" he said. Of cores that was what he was doing, not.

"We will manage" Ester said.

Klaus' P.O.V.

I came back for dinner.. When I got to our fire I saw Matt and Stefan talking to each other. I saw a girl that I guessed was Bonnie and who I believed to be Caroline had her back to me. When Father, Elijah and Finn came she turned around. She is beautiful. They introduce themselves. Father said they could stay. Which for some reason made me smile. We talked the rest of the night. Then we all walked to are rooms. Stefan would be staying in my and Kol's room. Matt in Henrik's. and the girl in Vik's and Bekah's.


	6. Loyalty and Secrets

Caroline's P.O.V.

I wake up to being shook. I open my eyes to see Vik.

"Get up" She said. She hands me a blue dress, then leaves. I then realise I'm alone. Where's Bonnie? I get ready. Then I walk outside to the fire pit. I see Bonnie, Vik, and Rebekah by the fire pit eating. When I got to them I asked "What are we doing today?"

"Well today, Bonnie and Bekah will be get water then herbs, well I and you feed the animals and making bread" Vik explained.

"Ok" I said. We finished are oatmeal. It tasted weird without all the sugar. Then me and Vik walked over to a makeshift barn. There was five chickens and a roster, and three chicks, two horses, one white and one black and a cow.

"Can you milk the cow, I will feed the animals, then we can each deal with a house" Vik said.

"Ok" I said. I grab a bucket and a stool and started to milk the cow.

"Do you believe in magic?" she asked.

"Ya, why you ask?" I questioned.

"It is just your friend Bonnie has a gift" she said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I just do" she said.

"Do you have a gift?" I asked even though I already knew.

"No, my mom and Bekah do but I do not and it is wrong for a man to practice" she explained. Why did she lie? I know her, Klaus, Kol, and Henrik all have magic.

"Why can men not practice, and why do you not have the gift?" I asked try to learn more about the time.

"Father forbids boy from practicing, and Mother said she only has time to train one and no mess with Father's little girl, so she get to do magic, collect herbs and help people well I have to deal with cooking and cleaning, the only upside is being able to work with animals, me and Nik love animals especially horse. There loyal, humans could learn a thing or two from them" she explained. Wait Klaus said something similar.

_"__You know, horses are the opposite of people. They're loyal"_

"It kind of sounds like you hate Rebekah" I said. She turned from feeding the chicks to look at me and she said "I do not hate her, I envy her". Then she continued.

"Why don't you teach yourself?" I asked, I know she does but I still asked.

"If I got caught there is no tell what would happen" she whispered, I barley heard her.

"I am sure your mother would protect you" I said. Her mom turn them into vampires to stop them from dyeing right.

"like I said I'm not father's little girl, and I'm not Finn so maybe she would maybe would not but if anyone would try to help me it would be Ayana, Nik, Kol, or Henrik, I should not be telling you this" She said. From the way she speaks I can tell her, Klaus, Kol, and Henrik were close. It's so sad thinking about how he will die. Is it bad to feel sorry for Klaus to not just have to watch not just Henrik but Kol die as well? But one was an accident but Kol's was are fault, and we didn't even get the cure. But I think Stefan was right, us and Klaus are not so diffent.

"Hey, I swear I won't tell anyone anything, you can trust me" I said. I do really want to get to know her, she seems nice and I notices I type of sadness that surrounds her, sometime I notice the same aura at times. But they hide it. I guess I can notice because I know what it can be like to be hurt by those who you trust the most. Remembering what Damon did to me made me grow up but still everyone was lying to me. My mom, my dad, Elena, and Bonnie.

"I do not know" she said.

"What if I told you a secret, if you keep it I will keep yours" I said.

"Ok, but let us start brushing the horses" she said.

"Ok" I said walking over to the white horse.

"So what is this big secret of yours?" she asked.

"You promise not to tell anyone?" I asked.

"I will promise if you do" she said.

"I promise" I said.

"I promise" she said.

"My dad was a werewolf" I said.

"What!" she screamed/whispered.

"He only told us the basic, you know you kill you turn every full moon, but he said he would explain more latter but then he died" I lied.

"So you and Matt are Werewolves?" she asked.

"My parents asked a witch that she said for some reason only I am but they say it's because mom is human, it is rare but not impossible, he does not know I wold like it to stay that way" I lied.

"I will not say anything" she promised.

"So you have to have a few secrets that you want to get off your chest" I said.

"Me and Nik are always sneaking off, usually it is to help out the werewolf village, we get herbs and spell them, yes me, Nik, Kol, and Henrik are practicing" She explained.

"Do you umm… think that maybe I could talk to one of them some time?" I asked shyly.

"Yes I will talk to Nik, is that ok if I tell him he will not tell but if you do not want him to I am ok with that but it just I do not know if I can keep a secret from him, I tell him everything. Plus he will probably find out, then he will get mad and I do not want that…" She rambled till I said "You can tell him if he promises". I said because I don't want these two to fight.

"Ok we will go after lunch tomorrow, I will tell mother that I am showing you were the caves and the falls are because you will need to know where those are because the falls is where everyone goes when they have no chores, and the caves for the full moon, also I can show you where we do magic" she rambled/ explained.

"OK" I said. Then we finished off in the barn.


	7. Fighting

Viktoria's P.O.V.

Caroline and I just finished making bread. She is really nice and I already consider her a friend. We all sit down for lunch and eat. After that Nik and I go walk over to the Falls. We make sure no one is there before we careful move behind the falls. Most people do not know there is anything here because it is spelled with magic it has to be shown to you by either Nik or I. It is a good sized cave. It could probably fit eight to ten people. I lit the candles with magic. There were a few books on the floor. Grimours. And there are two basket of herbs that we need to spell. Henrik nor Kol know what we are doing. We sat down and start working on the herbs for tomorrow. We bring them to the other village as medicine for the sick and elders.

"Nik, I have something to tell you but you have to promise not to tell anyone" I said.

"You know you can tell me anything Vik" He told me.

"Caroline is a Werewolf" I said.

"What?" he asked.

"She is a Werewolf and she is coming with us tomorrow" I said fast knowing he will be a little angry.

"What, you told her, are you wanting to get us killed?" He asked sounding angry.

"I know for a fact she is telling the truth and she has just as much to lose, her brother, cousin and best friends do not know, Matt is human. She cannot tell without losing everyone" I explained.

"How do we know we can trust her?" He asked in a slightly less angry.

"I can just feel like I can, Nik she could be my first real friend that I do not have to sneak around to see, can we not just give her a chance?" I asked.

"One chance, and no telling anybody else" he said. I started to smile really big.

"Thanks" I said.

Caroline's P.O.V.

Stefan, Bonnie, Matt and Me walk to the edge of the village. We go a little bit into the woods. Then we sit in a circle.

"This is officially weird" Bonnie said.

"You're just figuring this out?" Matt asked.

"No, But Rebekah was being nice, Rebekah and nice don't belong in the same sentence" Bonnie told us in a tone that said she was kinda freaking out.

"Bonnie you have to remember, right now they're just regular people right now" Stefan said.

"Stefan's right" I said.

"I know, it's just so weird" She said.

"Stefan, can you tell us a little more on Vik?" I asked. I just wanted to know how much she changed.

"If you are asking if she drinks for the vain, yes. She does kill" he told me.

"I know she has probably kill, but so has Damon. You have Stefan, even Matt has. What makes any of you guy any better?" I asked.

"Care, they went after Elena" Bonnie reminded me.

"And we have killed not just one but two of their brothers, I'm not condoning what they did but most of the thing we did was for their family, but most of the stuff we did was for Elena. We killed Kol because he wanted to make sure silas wasn't awoken, and we did. For all we know everyone could be dead when we get back" I ranted.

"Care's right Bonnie, Ya Klaus used Elena but he said he would dagger him but we took thing into are own hands" Stefan said backing me up. I send him a thankful smile.

"He tried to kill me" she shot back.

"After we made it clear we would be willing to bring back every dead supernatural, his lunatic of a mother and his ass of a father. I'm pretty sure they don't want to deal with both. Plus they kill not just Kol but who knows how many people, people like Stefan, Matt and Elena who try to hold on to their humanity" I shot right back. Not that I don't love Elena but I don't even recognize her anymore. I know everyone changes, I know because I'm not the insecure little girl anymore, no that stopped when I remembered what Damon did to me, but Elena was the girl that no one would hurt but now she played a part in hundreds maybe even thousands of deaths. How does someone so nice does becomes so mean in a such a small amount of times or maybe it's been happen for a while and I just didn't notice. Does that make me a bad friend? I don't know. I can tell Bonnie doesn't have an answer. She sigh before she said "You're right on that one, but that doesn't mean I trust them"

"Ya I don't trust them either, we should start heading back" Matt said. I was wounding if I should tell them what I'm doing tomorrow but I decide not to because then they would not stop worrying and may fallow and I really like Vik as a friend, at least in this time.


	8. Meetin' The Werewolves

Caroline's P.O.V.

I fallowed Vik to the falls. I saw Klaus there he had two baskets next to him with a cloth coving the contents.

"I still am not ok with this" he asked. Well he's still untrusting.

"Nik, I trust her, if you do not believe in her can you believe in my instincts?" she asked.

"This better not come back to bite us" He said. We walk for about twenty minutes before I see a girl with long black hair that was a braid hanging over her shoulder, really green eyes like if I was in my time I would say she is contacts, and her skin was around the same tone as Klaus's.

"Who's she?" the girl asked.

"Alex, this is Caroline" Vik said.

"Why is she here?" Alex asked. Vik looks at me as to ask if she can tell, I give her a small nod.

"Caroline's Father was a werewolf, but she has to stay in our village because her bother and cousin are human and them along with her friend does not know, she just needs to talk to someone" She explained.

"Ok then we will bring her to Ansel to talk" Alex declared. Then we walk a few minutes to a smaller village. We wall up to a man who had brownish-blonde hair, blue eyes.

"Nik, Vik great to see you again, and who is this lovely young lady?" The man asked.

"Ansel, this is Caroline. Can we inside to talk" Vik said. But before he could answer a girl maybe five came running and Klaus picked her up. It was a weird but cute thing.

"How are you doing darling?" he asked.

"Good, will you and Vik come play chess?" the girl asked with pleading eyes. You know the kind you can't say no to. He looked like he was thinking about it before he turned his head to Vik and asked "what do you say?"

"How about you Melony go set up and we are done we will come and play" she answered.

"OK" Melony said before jumping out of Klaus's arms and running off.

"Let us go inside" Ansel said. We went in to a small hut before we explained everything to him.

"Well you know the basics, but if you want to talk we can" he shifted his vision form me to Klaus and Vik "you two should go find Melony and Alex can you help the ill" He said. And they all left.

"How did those two start helping?" I asked him.

"Just after my niece Alex parents died, well she was eight and she did not want anyone else to die from the sickness, so she tried to sneak into the other village at night, I do not know exactly how they meet but the next day, Nik, Vik, and Kol showed up saying they wanted to help of course for Kol it was a onetime thing but you give those two rules they will most likely break them" he explained with a laugh near the end.

"Are you not worried that that could rub off on Alex?" I asked.

"I am pretty sure if they could everyone would want Vik to be the next Alpha" he said.

"Why Vik and not Nik?" I asked.

"This pack works a bit defiantly then others, if there is a female who has active gene from the Hale then they are in charge if not then it fall to a man" He explained.

"Why your family?" I asked.

"Well with most packs it stay in the family till somebody challenges them, the winner's becomes the Alpha" he explained.

"Why would they want Vik to be Alpha?" I asked.

"Well you show you can be trusted and she will help you every step of the way till you break that trust, she is smart, in tough situations she can remain calm, she will do anything for the people she cares about and well her and Nik defiantly have the rage to be a wolf" he explained ending with a joke. I give a short laugh before I mumbled "I do not think Nik trusts me"

"Nik just found out the girl he was courting was sneaking around with his brother, he did not dissever to find out like he did, and he will take time to trust again" He explained.

"You make it seem like she has no flaws" I said.

"No, everyone has flaws but who cares the most perfect thing are the things that are imperfect" He said.

"You really care for them" I said. A statement not a question.

"They are like family to me, they may be witch by blood but they have the heart and the spirt of a lycanthrope" He said.

"Is it possibly to be both?" I asked.

"there is a Legend no idea if it is true but you have a parent of each species then if you have one girl and a boy born twin then there is a chance of them been both, most people refer to them as half blood or go as far to say they are the scales of balance themselves, they say there cannot be one without the other but like I said I have no idea if it is true" He explained.


	9. The 80's

Stefan's P.O.V.

We have now been here two weeks since we got here. And tonight is the full moon. I'm sitting outside cause I can't sleep. I heard a noise from behind. I quickly get up and turn around in a defensive position just in case.

"Who's there?'' I asked.

"Stefan?" I heard a voice ask. I voice I know well.

"Vik, what are you doing up?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing" She said.

"Could not sleep, how about you" I asked.

"Umm… I'm going to watch the sun rise from the lake" she said.

"You're going alone?" I asked.

"Well Care would not wake up" she told me. She and Caroline became friends fast.

"Do you mind if I join you?" I asked. I know I said I loved Elena and don't get me wrong I did still kinda do but Vik it was diffent. I remember when I first meet her.

Flashback

We were in a little bar in Tennessee. And I sat at the bar but then I heard her angelic voice fill the room which is funny because she was singing bad reputation by Joan Jett. When she was done a few walked to her but she waved them off like they were nothing. She walked to the bar and ordered a bourbon. Then she looked at me and said "I think we are here for the same reason"

"Oh ya, what's that?" I asked her.

"To forget about all are problems" she replied.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Vik" she replied.

"Just Vik?" I asked.

"Just Vik" she told me.

"Well I'm Stefan, and want are you want to forget Vik?" I asked.

"Family problems" She said.

"Me too" I said.

"Let me guess, older brother that you would die for but any chance he gets he throws you under the bus, or he is trying to make you something you're not" she said.

"How?" I asked.

"Well I guess it takes one to know one" she said.

"I doubt yours is a bad as mine" I said.

"Oh ya I bet mine has been going on a lot longer than yours" She said.

"Not likely" I told her.

"Oh ya it has been going on since before you were born" she said.

"You're not that much older then me" I said. Well if I was human. But then I realise her heart it's slightly slower then it should be.

"You of all people know looks can be deceiving" She said.

"Are you…" I said trailing off.

"Yes" she said. And for the rest of the night we just had fun.

End of Flashback

"Not at all" she said. We then walked over to the lake and watch the sunrise together.


	10. The truth

Caroline's P.O.V.

I get up and put on one of the dresses I sowed. I lucky me and Bonnie toke that class. I went outside for breakfast. I sit next to Bonnie. I see Vik and Stefan talking. For the first time since Elena got together with Damon I see a crake a real smile. After breakfast me and Stefan were bringing blankets down to the caves.

"So what is going on with you and Vik?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"Just you were all smiley at breakfast" I told him.

"Caroline I cared about her deeply before I came to the past" He said.

"Wait I thought you said you didn't remember her" I questioned.

"Just because I could not remember her doesn't mean I don't care" he told me.

"In the twenty's you didn't care" I pointed out.

"So once I turned in back on…." I cut him off by saying "Cut the bull"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You're lying" I said.

"No I'm not" he denied

"Yes you are" I told him.

"You're right, I met her again in the eighty's, I spent five years together till some dude attacked me, then she said 'it is too dangerous for you to be with me, I love you but I need to leave for your safety' then I never saw her again" he told me.

"You love her" it was a statement not a question.

"I knew she was bad news but I didn't care, I knew she was keeping secrets hell she wouldn't tell me her last name, I knew she would tell people it was Hale but that was a lie" he told me. I stopped dead in tracks. He looked at me confused to why I stopped.

"Stefan, when I went to go talk to the pack I met a guy that said they were like family to them his name was Ansel Hale, maybe wasn't lying as much as you thought" I said.

"Do you think…" He trailed off.

"Maybe, if not he was at least like a dad to them" I said.

"Ya" he said before we keep walking. We finish bring everything into the caves. after we finished dinner in the caves then we all went to sleep.


	11. Everything out in the open

Matt's P.O.V.

For the last two week me and Stefan have working on a house. The full moon came and went three days ago. I'm really confused on the fact that he is spending all his spare time with Vik, same with Care. And when she is not with her she is with Henrik or Kol. I'm walking with Bonnie.

"Bonnie I'm worried about Stefan and Caroline" I told her.

"Me too, is it just me or do you feel like they are lying about something?" she asked.

"ya" I said.

"What should we do?" she asked.

"I say after lunch we talk to them" I said. Then we started to head back.

Caroline's P.O.V.

I walked to the falls, looking for Vik and Stefan. I see a Klaus sitting there. I debate if I should walk away or not. I end up walking up to him. When he turns and sees me he get up to walk away.

"Look I know you don't trust me and I understand why…" I said till he cut me off when he asked "Do you?"

"I know what it is like to trust someone, to think they will never hurt you but they end up doing just that, I know it hurts like hell but like a wise man once told me, do not let them control your life, because if they do not care about you why should you waste your life over them" I explained. He sat back down.

"I wish it was that easy" he told me. I sit down next to him.

"One day at a time" I said.

"I can see why you and Vik are friends, can have the worse things happen to you but can still keep fighting" he told me.

"You cannot always fight by yourself, sometimes you have to put faith in other to help, I trusted you to tell you my secret I hope you may be able to trust me" I said.

"I will try but we should start heading back for lunch" he told me. We walk back in a peaceful silence.

Matt's P.O.V.

We just finished lunch and we pulled Stefan and Caroline away.

"What did you two want to talk about?" Stefan asked.

"We want to know what you are lying about" I told him.

"We are not lying about anything" Stefan said.

"Yes you are, you two have been secretive, and spending next to no time with us" Bonnie said.

"I didn't realize I'm sorry, we will spend more time with you" Caroline said.

"What are you lying about" I asked.

"We're not lying" Caroline argued.

"You're a terrible liar" Bonnie responded.

"You want to know what we are lying about?" Stefan asked.

"Yes" Bonnie exclaimed.

"I love Vik" Stefan shouted.

"Wait, what? We've been here for like a month, how do you love her?" Bonnie questioned.

"I have loved her since the 80's" Stefan whispered.

"So what you never really loved Elena?" I asked.

"No I did love Elena but not like I loved Vik, with her it was fun, adventurous, freeing I knew that it could end at any moment, that she was on the run and that she wasn't telling me everything but I didn't care because it was the best years of my life, we pushed each other to be the to be the best version of us, I know that she has a lot of flaws but don't we all, I've killed before to so what makes us so much better then them?" He questioned before storming off.

"He does have a point Bonnie we've also done bad things" I told her.

"Nothing as bad as them" Bonnie resorted.

"Are you two delusional?" Caroline shouted.

"What?" I asked.

"We killed not just one but two of their brothers so when you two get off your high horses come find us" Caroline told us before storming off in the same direction as Stefan. Me and Bonnie are just left stunned.


	12. Fire And Wounds

Caroline's P.O.V.

I have been looking for Stefan for about 10 minutes before I bumped in to Vik and Klaus.

"What is wrong Care?" Vik asked.

"Me and my family got in a fight I can't find Stefan" I told them.

"There are too many places to look if we have any hope of finding him we are going to need some help" Vik mumbled before running off. Me and Klaus started to run after her. She ran into the house and to the room Stefan was staying in. she grabbed one of his shirts. Then she mumbled this should work. She closed her eyes and mumbled something in a languish I didn't know. When she open her eyes she told us to follow her. Then she ran off again. We ran to a river and saw him. Stefan must have felt are presents because he turned around.

"What do you guys want?" he snapped.

"Caroline told us you and your family got in a fight" Vik sat next to him.

"It is nothing, just stuff from are old village" Stefan lied.

"Well, it's not nothing but if anything they should be happy with you, in the last month you have got a house almost finished, got a job with Mr. Smith's import business you know how many people that know numbers well enough to do what you do? You have somehow got my father's resect you know how hard that is?" She questioned.

"Thanks, Vik" he got up. Vik looked at Klaus and he shook head.

"You two want to see something amazing?" Vik asked.

"Don't" She glared at him. "Fine" Klaus told her.

"Sure" I said. Partly to see what would happen and partly to piss off Klaus. She stood up and closed her eyes. The wind started to pick up and carry the fallen autumn leaves. They started to go around us. Then they caught fire. The fire was in red and blue. The leaves then dropped into the river. I then realised that there was little whirlpools in the river.

"That was amazing Vik" Stefan said.

"Well Ayana has said I'm the most powerful witch she's ever meet" Vik said, you could tell it meant a lot to her that she said that.

"Well we should get to dinner" Nik said. Dinner was how it was all the time. Mikael tried to get Stefan to court Rebekah, Kol to court Bonnie and Elijah to court me. The twins, Kol and Henrik argued that Elijah would never leave the strumpet as they called her. The week after we moved into are house. Stefan was still not talking to Bonnie or Matt. Stefan left to go walk with Vik. I went to go walk around the village because I'm too refusing to talk to them till they apologize. I walked by the river like I always do. I saw Klaus leaning ageist a rock.

"What happened?" I asked. I saw some blood on his back, ok a lot of blood.

"I fell" he got up and tried to walk away. I could tell he tried not to limp and now that I could see his face I could see the bruises.

"There is no way that is true" I told him.

"I'll be fine once I get to the cave" he kept trying to walk. Try being the key word.

"Here let me help you" I walk up to him.

"No, I'm fine" he moved away from me.

"Nik, let me help you" I said in a calm voice.

"You will not take no for an answer will you?" He asked.

"No, I will not" I told him.

"Fine" I helped him walk to the cave. I was kinda expecting more of a fight from him but I quickly realised he didn't have the energy. We got into the cave. All the candles were out, then they weren't. Klaus moved to grab a jar before he sat down. He rubbed the goop on his sore ankle.

"You can leave now" he must be insane if he thinks I'm going to leave.

"No"

"Caroline I need to get the marks on my back" and first I was confused but then I remembered the time difference.

"And how do you plan on doing that by yourself?" I asked.

"I will figure it out" he told me.

"Nik, you need help, let me help you" he then handed me a diffent jar. Then took off his shirt. I saw a bowl and a cloth on the floor.

"I'm going to go get some water" I told him before leaving to get it. When I got back I took the cloth and started to clean his back. I noticed there were more scares. I feel bad for him, it was obviously that this has been happening for a long time. I put the goop on the wounds.

"All done" I said. He got up to put on another shirt. I got a good look at his chest. All the manual labor payed off, well if you weren't looking at the bruises. But one thing did bother me, a scare no more than an inches and a bit, but it was where it was. It would only a small way from where his heart would be.

"Thanks, you can really go now" he said.

"No, if you are going to stay here then so will" I said sternly leaving no room for argument.

"You are one strange person, Caroline" we spent the rest of the day talking.


	13. Courting

Viktoria's P.O.V.

Me and Stefan were sitting in the meadow like we usually do.

"Umm… Vik Can I ask you something?" He questioned

"You just did but sure" I smiled.

"What would you do if I asked your father if I could court you?"

"What" I was stunned.

"I know it is not traditional to ask the woman for input but I want to know what you would think" he explained.

"Yes" I said.

"What?"

"Yes I would be good with you courting me, great actually"

"I will talk to your father tonight" we talked the rest of the day talking. Then we went are septet ways. I spent the rest of the day apologize to Nik about how I wasn't there. He keep telling me it was fine. The next day I did my chores, ate lunch then headed to the meadow to meet Stefan.

"So how did it go" I asked him.

"He gave me permission to court you" he smiled. That was about 3 weeks ago. The full moon came and gone. For the last few weeks everything been pretty good. Me and Stefan have being getting to know each other better. The pack is doing well. Father has been out of town. Stefan and Caroline are still barley talking Matt and Bonnie but beside that everything is great.

Bonnie's P.O.V.

"How could Stefan court her?" I asked.

"Bonnie it's his life, let it go, can't we just put this whole feud behind us" I gave him an 'are you serious' face.

"How can you be ok with this?" I asked him.

"I know nothing about are time Vik but from what I can tell about this time Vik is that she is kind and caring plus it's not my life so let him do what he wants" He was almost shouting by the end.

"I just don't know how Care and Stefan deal with them" I just couldn't wrap my head around it.

"Well it's there life" Matt said. I guess he's right but I still don't like it.

"Fine, but I have a feeling this will bite us in ass" I told him. He just shrugged.


	14. A Party

Damon's P.O.V.

It's been four days since they got sent back. Me and Elena are heading to the Mikaelson's for an update. I remembered talking to Liz, explaining what had happened. She was upset, scared, and above all worried. Luckily in a week it's spring break so we were able to tell everyone they all just went away early. When we got there we heard yelling. I went in anyway. When I got to the living room you could tell who was on whose side. Elijah and Rebekah, with Klaus, Viktoria and some black haired chick on the other.

"Oh look at what the cat dragged in" the chick said.

"You two should come back later" Elijah told us.

"No, you should want him to stay, as he would probably join your bad big brother campaign… I wonder if there's a club you both could join" Vik questioned

"Well you woke up on the wrong side of the bed" I mumbled.

"Fuck you" before I could even say anything she continued "And before you even make a comment, I neither make a habit of sleeping with people some one in my family already has or getting in between brother"

"Who are you trying to insulate?" the chick asked.

"You can't be that daft" Rebekah

"No, I mean Elijah and Damon have both dated someone your brother did, or well they were still dating, and both you and Elena has been with both Salvatores" she explained.

"I have no clue who you are or what we did to make you hate us but for whatever it is I'm sorry" Elena told her. The chick looked like she was going to attack but before she could, Klaus held her back.

"Let me go Nik" she yelled.

"Bloodshed won't bring him back" he told her.

"So it would make me feel better, and make all of New Orleans happy" she argued. What does are lives matter to New Orleans?

"You're not killing them" Viktoria walked in front of her.

"You're only saying that because if they end up dead you two wouldn't have a shot in hell well news flash you already don't" she continued to struggle. Klaus then lets her go. He walked in front of her and looked her in the eyes before he started to talk "So much for consanguineis vel non" he then started to walk away.

"Nik' she pleaded. He then used vampspeed to get out of there quicker. We all just stood there for a few minutes in silence.

"well, I going to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, Alex if you want you can find us once you get your head out of your ass" Vik vampspeed off. Alex then cursed before fallowing.

"Do you have an update for us" I asked.

"Only they know what is going on, if you want I can contact you when they're back" Elijah offered.

"Thanks, we'll be going" we then left. It was maybe five hours after we got the call.

"We will come over" I told him.

"That may be ill advised"

"Why"

"They came with a good hundred people with more arriving"

"Huh"

"They throw a party"

"Now we are definitely coming" I then hung up. When we got there you could tell he was not kidding. Music blaring, the place was packed. Elijah and Rebekah were outside waiting for us.

"Who are all these people" I asked.

"Most of New Orleans supernatural community" Elijah told us. Before I could ask anything else the music stopped and Viktoria voice came through the speakers.

"I'm guessing a lot of you are wondering why you are here, I will try to keep this sort, well all of you know what happened, some people will think we will break under tragedy but we won't we are stronger than that, people have consider us useless, worthless, abominations, monsters, fools some has gone as far as to call us a plague, for things most of us can't control but we have a chance to prove all of them wrong, we have a plan to bring back are fallen brother but we need help, not just from witches, this will involve a lot of supernatural energy because nobody has ever done something of this magnitude you don't need to answer now but be here on the day of the blood moon if you want to help, now let's get back to the party" music started to play again. We pushed through the crowd to get to her.

"What are you planning" I asked.

"You won't get in the way or your friends will pay the price" She told me.

"You're bluffing" I said.

"I don't bluff when it comes to my brothers lives, now we are playing by my rules so don't come back to my house till the 23 day which is now 19 then we will contact your friends and on the day after we will get them and after dealing with a few lose ends we'll be out of your hair for good back now I have a party to get back to" she then walked away.

"Whatever they are planning it's bad" Rebekah mumbled.

"Did anyone catch that she said brothers as in plural?" Elena asked.

"I hope they know what they are doing" Elijah mumbled.

"Me too, for all are sakes" Rebekah said.

A/N: hope you guys like the first update of 2016 and happy new year.


	15. Don't Ignore Me

Caroline's P.O.V.

I was walking through the wood. Matt was talking to us again, though Bonnie was only in passing. Klaus has been avoiding me for the last week. His stupid pride. So when I saw him by the river I walked up to him determined to talk.

"Are you going to stop ignoring me?" I asked. He got up, ready to walk away. "Don't I get you didn't want me to see you like that but ignoring me won't change that I did and frankly I don't care so just stop, just stop I thought we were at least friends". He just looked at me.

"How could you be friends with some who cannot stand up to his own father?" he questioned.

"If you tried or not would it have made him stop, probably not for some reason he has decided to take his anger out on you, it not fair but no matter what you do you will get angry at you, it's not your fault, from what I could tell from the scaring it been happen for years can you honestly say you've never once fought back?" he looked down before replying no. "And he still didn't stop" he shook his head. We sat in silence for a while.

"So what happened with you since I started avoiding you?" he asked. We talked for the rest of the afternoon and I have to say it was nice.

Viktoria's P.O.V.

Me and Stefan were in the meadow by the lake watching the sunrise. We do it every now and again. Sometimes we would talk sometimes we don't. I can't believe we have been courting for two months. I was lucky to find them five months ago. I did not just gain a best friend but also the man I fell for. Nik and Caroline were getting closer though I do not think either of them want to admit it.

"Vik" He mumbled.

"Hmm" I turned to look at him.

"I love you" at first I was I was shocked but after I got over that I could not stop smiling.

"I love you too"


	16. Truth

Elena's P.O.V.

Elijah called telling us to meet him at the boarding house. He and Rebekah showed up not long after that. We all sat in the living room.

"You are probably wondering what I am doing here, but I believe all of you have to know the truth, well what I know of it, a secret I have kept for too long a thousand years ago a few hours after we were turned Niklaus and Viktoria came to me, told me that we need to stop the fighting, that we had to start acting like a family again…" He was cut off by Rebekah yelling they left.

"I'm getting to that, I didn't see the two rebellious people at that point, realising I had missed out on enough I agreed. I gave them my word to protect them and less than twenty four hours later I broke that promise, when I gave into fear helping curse them" He was cut off again but by Damon this time.

"What do you mean curse them?"

"Viktoria and Niklaus are twins…" Elijah was going to continue but was cut off by Damon again when he muttered of course he has a twin.

"Can I Continue?" He waited a second to make sure he wasn't going to be interrupted he continued "But that was not the worse of what happened that night, sure they asked for help but stay true to who they are they did not beg at least not till Father found her, Alex was looking for them, he caught her. When he dragged her out Viktoria started to beg for her life. I should have do something right away but Father asked her how she was alive, her only answer was magic she then said something in a langue I did not know. The twin were both telling her no. the next thing I know the girl stabbed Father and was lining up a knife to throw at Easter but before she could she was on the ground dead. Mother killed her with her magic. Viktoria started to yell I hate you, at first I thought she was talking to mother but what she said next proved she was talking to me when she said you did nothing, you could feel the anger radiation off of them before they left the last words I heard from them was if anyone else dies because you were not keeping your promise I'll kill you myself then I did not see them or Kol till Italy" he explained.

"Did you ever figure out what she said?" I asked.

"Yes, I am already dead if I fail protect them" he told me.

"Them?" I questioned.

"You would have to ask one of them that" he replied.

"I don't really get the point of tell us this now" Rebekah said, she was clearly angry that she didn't know.

"Because for one you needed to know, two because I have no clue how she is alive and finally because if they were half the monster you think I would probably be dead, you think Niklaus can be dangerous on his own you are now dealing with a whole new level, here they may be most enemy but to New Orleans they are the people who protect them as long as you fallow the rules, they keep the peace and they don't care what you are and they are not bluffing, if you try to stop them not just your friends will be hurt, there will be no where that you can hide" he then got up and left with Rebekah.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"There's nothing we can do" Damon told me.


	17. You are a what

Rebekah P.O.V.

Me and Bonnie were tending to the herbs like normal.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"Huh"

"What did I do to upset you?" I clarified.

"Nothing, why would you think that?"

"I thought we were friends and you barely talk to me anymore" She sighed before she started to explain what she overheard.

Caroline's P.O.V.

I could tell something was off with Stefan. He seemed nervous. So of course I asked him.

"Why would you think something is wrong?" He questioned.

"You seem nervous"

"You want to know if I'm ok ask me in a few hours"

"What are you doing" I asked. He just smiled and walked away.

Viktoria's P.O.V.

Stefan asked me to go for a walk. Something was off about him, he seems nervous. All of the sudden he stopped. It was around where we meet for the first time.

"Viktoria the last few months have been the best and I love you with everything I am. In these months you have become the most important person in my life. Will you do me the great honor of being my wife" I felt like all the air was drained from my lungs. I was nervous, ecstatic but worried. I know I have to tell him.

"Stefan…"

"I know it is not traditional but…"

"I'm a Siphoner" I blurted out.

"You are what?"

"A Siphoner is a witch born without any magic of their own, without out this ring I have no magic, to be one makes you an abomination if you're caught they will test your whole family and kill those with the gene, me, Nik and any kids either of us have will also be killed" I explained while playing with my black stoned ring.

"This changes nothing, it does not make me stop loving you and currently does not change my about wanting to marry you" I never believed I could be this happy. I could feel the tears in my eyes.

"Yes" then he kissed me. Not the usual peck, no this was a real kiss. Once we were out of breath we leaned are foreheads together and both just smiled. I knew the likelihood of this happiness last was slim but I just did not care.


	18. road to happiness

Stefan's P.O.V.

I can't believe she said yes. I know that if and when we go back to are time thing maybe hard but I do love her. I loved her in the eighties and I love her now. I want to make it work. I knew Mikael would be back from hunting so I headed to the hut.

"Mikael, umm... I have come to ask you umm…"he cut me off.

"Spit it out boy" I cleared my throat before continuing.

"Would you give me the honor of marrying your daughter Viktoria?"

"Yes"

Viktoria's P.O.V.

I Knew Nik and Kol would be hunting till later so I ran to Alex. When she saw me she ran up me and said "Well someone is happy"

"Yes I am"

"Well do not keep me waiting, what happened?" She questioned.

"Stefan asked me to marry him" I couldn't stop smiling no matter how hard I tried.

"What did Mikael say?"

"My father may not care about my happiness but Stefan works with numbers so even with him marrying me he can profit from it" I tried to make it seem like I didn't care but I could tell Alex could see through it.

"Vik do not care what he thinks, you are marrying the man you love, you know how rare that is, so be happy you deserve it" that was when Ansel came.

"What does she deserve?" he asked.

"Stefan asked for my hand in marriage" I told him. His face was a mix of happiness and concerned.

"Does he know what you are?"

"Yes he does"

"Well Alex is right you do deserve happiness, and much as I would love to chat I must go"

"It is fine, I should get home too"

Stefan's P.O.V,

The second I got in the door Caroline what was going on.

"I asked Vik to marry me"

"What, what did she say?"

"Yes she said yes"

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" She asked.

"Care I love her and have for some time, I know it will be hard but I don't care I'm going to marry her and before you even say anything about Elena I did care about her but Vik she makes me feel alive, she makes enjoy being a vampire I did care for Elena but I truly love Vik"

"Well if you are sure I'll support you"


	19. time jump

Stefan's P.O.V.

I can't believe she said yes. I know that if and when we go back to are time things maybe hard but I do love her. I loved her in the eighties and I love her now. I want to make it work. Convincing Mikael was no problem what so ever. All too happy to get rid of her. The wedding was small but nice. It wasn't even a month later when Viktoria found herself with child. Of course when I heard the news the first chance I got I headed to Ayana's. It was then that I had to explain vampires. The odd part was her response to when we told them that they would become vampires.

"So the twins end up doing the spell. I don't even want to think about what she does to them to see that as an answer." Of course I didn't corrector her. Even though I really wanted to know what she was talking about.

Caroline's P.O.V

I couldn't believe that we have already been here for around a year. Vik was six months pregnant with twins. Thought I guess that is not the most surprising thing that happened. Matt gave in to Mikael's wishes and started to court Rebekah and were to be married in a few weeks. It was when Vik was about eighteen weeks she stopped coming with us to the pack with us. After two no shows Ansel got curious.

"Niklaus why has Viktoria Stopped coming."

"You did not hear? She is Pregnant." Klaus replied.

"What?"

"Yes only a few weeks after the wedding." Klaus then went off to play with the kids. Was it odd that all I could think about is how much of a great father he would be?

"So how have things been going Caroline?" Ansel asked.

"Alright." I told him

"I meant with you and Niklaus."

"Whatever gave you that thought?" I asked.

"I know mates when I see them Caroline?"

"Mates?" I questioned.

"Every werewolf has one, the mate for life even with their curse not triggered. Sure it is not all perfect but it is a connection like no over."

"Oh."

"And even without that you are kind of obvious in your like for him."

"Even if I did it does not matter. He does not see me as only a friend." I said sadly.

"I would not be so sure of that." Less than a week later Klaus asked me to take a walk with him.

"Caroline can you promise not to interrupt me." after telling him I wouldn't he continued. "First I just want to how thankful I am to you for being there through these last few months and how I know they have been beyond flawed but over those I found myself not just want to be your friend so I am asking Caroline Donovan would you give me the honor of courting you?" He asked

"Nik yes I would love to be courted but I need to tell you something first but you have to promise not to tell anyone and I mean anyone not even Vik."

"You are kind of freaking me out."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise that whatever you say will stay between us. "

"I am not really from this time, nor is Matt my brother. We come from the year 2014 and I eventually will have to go back."

"No you cannot leave. I will not allow it and losing Stefan will kill Vik."

"Nik we will meet again as for Vik and Stefan, Stefan will take the kid and she will forget all about you will all forget us till the time is right."

"I get why you have to go back but I really do not want you to."

"I know but let us make the most out of the time me have."

"Do you know how long we have?"

"No."

It was a little bit after Matt and Rebekah's wedding that Nik asked me to marry him. The wedding was small but nice. I was happy but I couldn't help but think about how eventually I would go back to the future and I had no idea if Nik would be able to remember. Would Stefan's twins grow up without a mother? We had come so far from Klaus biting me in the Gilbert's Livingroom. And before that I did feel something for him but then he killed the hybrids and Carol. No I know that it won't be easy."


	20. message to the past

Bonnie's P.O.V.

I still can't believe it three of my friends are married to Originals. Two of them expecting kids. And now Mikael was trying to set up me up with Kol. Sure I may somewhat agree that they are ok right now but getting emotionally attached would only hurt me in the long run. I don't know if I can resist him forever. Rebekah got pregnant only a little while after Caroline did. Viktoria gave birth to a little boy which they named Christopher. Five months later Caroline gave birth to twin both girls Lexia and Dominique. Rebekah gave birth to a boy named Aaron. Aaron was two months old when it happened.

Viktoria's P.O.V.

Everything was going perfectly. We will get the message to them tonight then bring them back with the power of the blood moon and after we bring Kol back we can leave this cursed town forever. I was just finishing up the ritual site when everyone showed up.

"Two questions, why are we in a graveyard and what is with six pointed star?" Damon asked.

"Cause this place is tainted with blood and magic. And it means unity and balance" I said,

"What does it mean?" He asked.

"Well it means half-blood…" I was cut off when Damon told me to get to the point "It' used to mean werewolf, witch and siphoner but now witch has been replaced with Vampire and since siphoners are subsection of witches there was still balance but they weren't wining any points with witch as it was with siphoners being an abomination to them but long story short the hexagram can be the most powerful symbol out there but it's also the most dangerous. The moon is almost at its peck you brought what I asked for" they handed me a box with things of everyone that was sent to the past. I drew a square around the hexagram putting a candle on the corners and put an object in the middle of each line.

"So when is the witch getting here" Elena asked. I snapped my fingers and the candles lite.

"Their already here" Me and Nik both got into one of the triangles linking are hands then we chanted the spell before everything turned black.

Kol's P.O.V.

I know why they are doing this but they shouldn't, the amulet that keeps Silas in the prison may give power to do this but there is a chance it won't. I can only hope it will. I can tell they feel kind of bad to lie to Alex but they know she would never let them do this if they knew there was a chance they don't survive tomorrow. They already made sure if in those circumstances only they would die. I know those two made peace with death being a part of life a long time ago but they shouldn't be putting their life on the line and they won't listen to me, but they probably wouldn't listen to anyone. After the spell started the doppelganger and her pet left to find bekah and Elijah to see if they knew, which they didn't. I feel so useless, all I can do is wait to hope they wake in a few minutes. I know I hurt Nik in a accusing him of having a part in my death but I didn't mean it. It was me trying not to mess up the plan well getting back up but there was nothing he could do I was already staked when he got there. I guess I should be happy that my death didn't break everything, Silas is in the prison world, they have the cure and for some reason Kathrine is still alive. I just hope those two are alive, well as alive as they are now when this is all over.

Bonnie's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes and realised I was on the ground.

"Get up" I heard Nik say but there was something diffent about it. When I looked around I realised I was in the Mikaelson place in the past. Caroline, Matt and Stefan were there but what confused me was Vik and Nik in present time clothes.

"Greeting from the future, I'm sorry for my brother's rudeness but we don't have much time, pretty much you help us we don't have much time, so here's the deal you help us and we will make sure you get home to your loved ones and before you start to judge we are doing this for family, so any questions before we negotiate?" Vik said.

"Can you walk us through the spell?" I asked.

"most will been done on your side, pretty much you will stand in a drawn circle, she will say the spell, then you will wake up where ever you were in the past, why you ask trying to bring someone with you?" she asked. The spell that made her forget worked.

"No" Stefan said.

"Well in theory you could but if you are thinking about trying to save someone the sprits may trap them in time but on to what we want you have to tell past us what you know about us being turn but leave out the whole werewolf thing and you have to tell them to give Rik a choice, make sure they know both the ups and down about vampire, and if he say no make sure we don't take matters into are own hands" she explained.

"We understand" I said. Telling them is going to be hard especially with us mostly likely having to take the kids.

"One other thing when you get back, whatever you do don't come around the mansion" she told us.

"Why" Caroline asked.

"Cause I plan on getting both of are younger brothers back oh and if Rik does decide make sure he doesn't show till April 14 2014"

"We understand" I said then they disappeared.


	21. not from this time

Rebekah's P.O.V.

Elena and Damon came bursting in asking if we knew about their magic.

"Who's?" I questioned.

"Klaus and Vik." Elena said.

"What are you on about?" Elijah asked.

"You are telling me that you didn't know that your sibling somehow found a way to use magic?" Damon questioned.

"It's impossible."

"Well it's not." It was about a half an hour later the twins showed back up.

"How the hell were you two doing magic?" I questioned.

"Perks of being a siphoner." Vik said.

Caroline P.O.V.

The four of us met talked about what we were going to do.

"Well we have to go back. We always knew that. I guess the question is how we are going to tell the others." Stefan said.

"Well Nik already knows." I mumbled.

"What?"

"I told him when he proposed."

"Ok well one less person we have to tell. I guess we should just get them all together and tell them." Bonnie suggested.

Viktoria P.O.V

Stefan told me to meet him at the falls with Chris. When I got there the whole crew was there.

"What is going on?" I questioned. Then they started to explain that they weren't from this time and how they had to go back. "Absolutely not."

"Vik we have to and we have to take the kids. You see in a few months you will become immortal." Stefan explain.

"We actually finish the spell?" Henrik asked.

"No you are going to go out on a full moon to do the spell but something goes wrong. Rik ended up dying and Easter gets the spell. You need the full moon to do the spell on all of you but if you were only going to turn one you could do but Rik you have to know there are ups and downs to being a vampire. For one the blood lust you need to live off blood, will not be able to walk in the sun without a daylight token and vervain will burn you." Stefan explained further.

"I was going to turn in the first place I will do it."

"You promise I will see my boy again?" Rebekah questioned. I could see she was confused but why wouldn't she be, she never knew about the spell.

"I can promise you that Bex."

"Bonnie can I talk to you alone." Kol asked. Everyone but those two left the falls.

Bonnie P.O.V.

"Bonnie did I do something in the future to make you hate me?" He questioned.

"No."

"Then why will you not let me court you?" He questioned.

"Because you die." I blurted out.

"What?"

"Because you die and even if your siblings think that could bring you back, I would only end up getting hurt."

"So you will not let me court you because you are afraid. Bonnie I really like you please take a chance on us." that was when he kissed me and it didn't end there. The next month was hectic, from turning Rik to getting ready to do the spell. On the night of the full moon we all waited in the salt circle waiting to be brought back with the kids.

A/N What do you guys think?


	22. The end

Klaus's P.O.V.

We were about half way though the spell when my nose started to bleed but I just kept going. After mumbling the last part of the spell everything went black. Till I started to remember. When I came to again I was in my living room.

"Caroline. Where are the girls?" I asked when I saw her.

"There sleeping, look we have to talk Klaus."

"Alright."

"Klaus you can't just expect thing to go back to the way they were in the past…"

"I know that but you can't keep me away from the girls."

"I know I'm just saying we keep it slow."

"Alright."

Stefan's P.O.V.

After we came back to the right time Damon jumped down all of are throats about who the kids were.

"This is Christopher, mine and Vik's Kid."

"You had a kid with that bitch?" The anger clean in his voice.

"You don't have much room to talk."

"You comparing Elena to that Monster."

"You know what Damon just go. I never want to see you again." After that we all moved to New Orleans. We found out that bonnie was pregnant with little boy that that they named Dante. Then by some loop hole Caroline found herself pregnant with a boy that was named Lukas. But right after she gave birth Tyler showed up and killed her. So she was now a hybrid. After Klaus found him his death was anything but quick. After that we had ten great years till it happened…

A/N Do you guys want to see a sequel?


End file.
